Stepping Stones and Trees
by RosesOfGold
Summary: From little kids to adults. The friendship of Lily Evans and Severus Snape... Best friends from the start, in the end, they never part. Even when other things came along, they never forgot.
1. Chapter 1

This is a Lily Evans, James Potter and Severus Snape fanfic… This first Chapter is about Lily and Severus and it's set a bit before they got accepted into Hogwarts. James comes in at later chapters. I hope you like it and enjoy…

**Note/Disclaimer**: I don't own HP and I think all of you know who does…hopefully. :) And...If ya don't... what has the world become? -.-

Anyway... here is the story... :) Enjoy!

* * *

**Introduction**

"_You're a freak, Lily."_ Those four tiny words my own sister, Petunia said to me in the field near our house when we were little children. I remember. I remember because that was the day I met my very best friend for the first time. The day I met Severus Snape and the day everything changed…

* * *

Lily's POV:

"You're a freak, Lily!" I sighed. That is what my sister was _always_ saying to me because I am not like her. She says things like that because I can do really odd things. Things that some people like her can't do such as making a flower blossom in my hand like the one I am doing right now… _Thwack_! Petunia swats my hand away and when she does, out of the corner of my eye, I see a little boy around my age. He has short black hair, pale skin and very nice brown eyes. He bends down near the tree trunk of a huge oak tree on the hill where he is standing and picks a little white flower. It gently floats from the palm of his hands and travels through the gentle breeze and into mine.

* * *

Severus's POV:

She smiles; A little smile that could possibly melt chocolate. It's full of gratitude as if no one has ever done something nice to her. How very sad.

She has little tiny freckles scattered across her rosy cheeks completing her face with her long fiery red hair. She's wearing a dress and she seems around my age. "What is your name," I ask quietly.

"My name is Lily," she replies. Lily walks closer until she's standing in front of me.

"Nice to meet you. I am Severus," I say and hold out my hand for a handshake. Her hand seems to be quivering slightly as it shakes my hand. _Why is she nervous?_

"Nice to meet you." She blushes lightly. "Do you live around here?"

"Yes, I live near the little pond down the road." I point to the narrow path. Lily nods as I speak. Awkward silence passes between us for a few moments until I found something to say… "Um…Lily. W-would you like to be friends?" I am pretty sure I sounded like gibberish speaking idiot at the moment but thankfully, she understood me.

Lily's POV:

I could not believe it. Severus was asking to be my friend! I never really had a friend before. Everybody else acted like I had some sort of hideous disease and tried to be as far away as possible from me but here Severus was and he wanted us to be friends. I think I'm about to burst with happiness at this moment and I answer with… "Yes." A huge and I mean, huge grin spreads across his face and I can't help but smile too. I think we are going to be great friends and have buckets and buckets of fun... I just know it.

* * *

Lily's POV:

"Hey!"

"Well, it was your fault you started late," Severus replies. I stuck out my tongue at him. He laughs. It is a sunny, beautiful summer day and Severus and I are trying to see who can run to the skinny little tree and back, the fastest. He is beating at the moment but that will not stop me from losing any speck of hope or confidence. I just want to win once and then I will be happy. So very happy...

"Can we race again," I ask. Severus catches his breath and says…

"No." Ugh… "I'm tired and my mom is taking me to buy a new blazer after this."

"Oh, please." I put on the cutest puppy face, hoping he will agree to my demand. He waits a few moments before he answers.

"Alright, alright. Just this last time."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I give him a big hug.

"Alright...Ready…Set…GO," he roars. After hearing those four little words, both of us sprint like lightning to the tree in the distance. My feet feel like they are flying over the green meadow and the wind rushes through my hair. I feel like I'm on the top of the world! A few moments later, I notice that I'm ahead. I can't believe it. I, Lily Evans am ahead of Severus who is the king of sprinting. I see the tree barely 10 feet ahead of me and I slap the tree trunk and I scream in happiness.

"I WON," I shriek to the world as I jump up and down with joy. Severus who is huffing and puffing and looking quite red in the face at the moment stumbles to the ground.

"Easy...there...tiger. Don't get so excited...you look like you're gonna burst." _Actually Severus, you do._ "Anyway, I have to go now...Mom will blow a gasket if I'm late," he says while getting up from the ground. "Bye, Lily. See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah." I wave Severus good-bye. "Tomorrow!"

"Bye, bye" Severus yells as he runs or at least tries to run along the narrow dirt path, leading to his home. After he leaves, I think to myself... what wonderful day. Probably the best one _ever_ in...my life.

* * *

**A little note from me:** I really, really, really hoped you liked this chapter and feel free to comment/review and provide any sort feedback. (Please, please review.*Begs on knees*) All of them will be greatly appreciated and tell me…

Where should I take this story next? What do you want to read in the upcoming chapter or chapters? How long should I make this story? And you get the idea… ^.^

Have an super, duper awesome day that is just as super, duper awesome as you *points to you*… and… PEACE OUT! :) :) :)

~ RosesOfGold


	2. Chapter 2

This is a Lily Evans, James Potter and Severus Snape fanfic… This chapter is about Lily and Severus and it's set a bit before they got accepted into Hogwarts. James comes in at later chapters. I hope you like it and enjoy…

**Note/Disclaimer:** I don't own HP and I think all of you know who does…hopefully. If ya don't *slaps palm on forehead*. What has the world become these days?

Anyway, enough of me talking... here it is. :)

Enjoy! :)

* * *

Lily's POV:

As I watch Severus run down the dirt path with little energy he has left in him, I think to myself…_Today has been a great day!_ Severus and I just spent an hour out in the meadow, racing each other.

I am really happy that I now have someone to talk to, other than my selfish excuse of a sister. Just the thought of Petunia makes me scowl. I do not know what happened to her that made her so selfish and ignorant but as far as I know, she is not going to very popular with anybody with that type of attitude. All she ever does is stick her pointed nose in other people's business and nags and nags and nags. _Ugh! _She is just absolutely horrid. Even more horrid than the stinky blue cheese our mom keeps in the kitchen in this round beige container thing. If you are ever in our house, **don't** and I mean **don't** eat it or even open it. You will regret it for the rest of your life. And I'm not saying this for the sake of passing time or having a little chitchat… I mean it. Trust me… like _I_ do with having a certain Petunia for a sister. Any chance she was adopted?

After spending a good amount of minutes on the 'oh-so" obvious fact that Petunia is vile, I thought of something. A very good nickname for Petunia that only Severus and I could call her but only in secret. The marvellous or should I say revolting nickname for her is…Tuney! Tuney… I like it. It reminds me of the show "Looney Tunes" and it fits her without a doubt because she is a stupid loon. Even though the characters in the cartoon show aren't loons but whatever. I laugh…I can't wait until tomorrow to tell Severus the nickname for Petunia. I hope he will like it as much as I do.

* * *

Severus's POV:

_Meanwhile In "Bart's Clothing Store…" _

"Stop that fidgeting, Severus! I can't see if this brown one looks better on you or the black one with all that nonsense!" I struggled to breath in this monkey suit I am right now stuffed in as my mother fusses over my movements. _She_ thinks it's effecting her "important" decision of color. "There. Now doesn't that look nice?" My mom turned me around for me to look at my hideous blazer from a mirror that it hung crookedly on a scummy wall. The sight was horrific, absolutely horrific. I looked… _clean_. All properly dressed and even my hair was combed thanks to my _lovely_ mother. I do not know why she makes me dress in all these fancy clothing. It is going to get dirty anyway but _then_ she can make a fuss on how dirty my collar looks. I sighed… Am I really going to be stuck like this? Forced to withstand the cruel clutches of my ever-so-picky-over-clothes mother? Whatever… She is soon going to realize that it is not worth being so picky over my crooked tie or my unbuttoned collar. Then again…will she? Ah… I'm not going to waste my time thinking about this any longer… It is what it is.

* * *

_The Next Day_- _In the meadow near Lily's and Severus's house and where they first met: _

Lily's POV:

"Hey, Severus," I shout joyfully across the field. I wave vigorously to him. He was toddling up the narrow path in my direction.

"Hiya, Lily," Severus replied in glee as he jogged up to me. He looks very happy and to tell you the truth, so was I. I finally found a friend… Anyway…

'Okay, I've got to tell you something," I say, trying to hold back fits of laughter.

"What? What is it," He asks eagerly. I can see he is also quite excited.

"Okay…the other day when we were racing and then we went home and along the way I thought of a perfect nickname for Petunia. It's… Tuney!"

"Tuney! Ha! What a name! That fits the old loon for sure."

"That's what I said," I say. Wow… don't great minds think alike?

_A few minutes later… _

"Hey! I've got an idea," Severus squeaks and sits up from the grass. "Why don't we play a little prank on Tuney, you know just for fun?" Hmm… I know that Tuney makes my life even more miserable than it already is but should we? I mean… doesn't it sound a bit mean? To do something wicked like that but I really want to…

"Hmm… I don't know Severus. It sounds kind of… you know…mean." I say timidly.

"Hey… It's not going to be _that_ mean. Just a little teenie-weenie trick like giving her a gum wrapper without the gum or ringing the doorbell over and over again really, really quickly and then wait for her to open the door and then we run! Come on Lily… please? It will be fun…" Severus then makes this adorable puppy face with big eyes and pouty lips that I just can't say no to. I sigh…_what have I gotten myself into? _

"Alright, alright!" I laugh. His face suddenly goes from a sad, pouty face to a playful wide grin; He kind of looks like the Chessure Cat from Alice in Wonderland…the same little grin he got there. _I_ didn't even know if it was possible for us to even smile that widely across the face but I guess you can.

"Okay…here's what we are going to do."

* * *

**A little note from me**: I really, really, really hoped you liked this chapter and feel free to comment/review and provide any sort feedback. (a.k.a Please, please review! *begs on knees*) All of the reviews will be greatly appreciated and tell me…

Where should I take this story next? What do you want to read in the upcoming chapter or chapters? How long should I make this story? You get the idea…hopefully.

Have a super, duper awesome day that is just as awesome as you… and… PEACE OUT! :)

~ RosesOfGold


	3. Chapter 3

This is a Lily Evans, James Potter and Severus Snape fanfic… This little chapter here is about Lily and Severus and it's set a bit before they got accepted into Hogwarts. James comes in at later chapters and I mean way later on. I hope you like it and enjoy… :) :) :)

**Note/Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter and I think all of you know who does…hopefully and if you don't… *smacks forehead and sighs***. **What has this world become?

Anyway, enough me talking… here's what y'all came for… (I think) *scratches forehead* :)

Enjoy...

* * *

Severus's POV:

I can't wait! Oh, the look on Tuney's face is going to be priceless. I know Lily is a bit worried about being to mean but don't worry. I never do things to people that they don't deserve and what we're going to do, Tuney deserves it… for being so cruel to Lily. Little does she know what is going to happen… What comes around goes around, Tuney and just you wait… "Okay, Lily. You ready?"

"Yup!" Boy, is she ever excited. I think this is going to turn out well.

"Okay, get ready now…good. Put that in there… Alright, govner we're ready to attack!"

"Aye, aye cap' in." She does a little salute and giggles. I salute back in a governor-like manner with the stiff posture. Lily found that extremely funny and burst like a balloon.

"SHH! You'll blow our cover," I whisper.

"Sorry cap' in. Me apologizes," Lily whispers loudly. I smirk. She has a way of making things funny and making me laugh… I like it.

"Okay… Let's do this." Lily and I walk up the tiny wooden steps to Lily's front door. I ring the doorbell. Petunia opens the door.

"Yes? What are you horrid monkeys doing here? Other than the obvious, annoying me…" She chants. I swear she memorizes these things just incase she gets the chance to make someone's day awful.

"Oh…nothing, Petunia. _We_ just thought we might give you something special. You know…just a little presents," Lily replies innocently. I can tell she is enjoying this little trick we whipped up together as much as I am.

"Well? What is it?" I can tell someone's getting excited…

Okay! Here it is!"

* * *

**A little note from me**: I really really hope you liked this chapter and feel free to comment/review and provide any sort feedback a.k.a PLEASE REVIEW! *begs on knees*

Sorry this chapter was kind of short… I wanted it to be a cliff hanger… *smiles innocently*

Have an awesome day that is just as awesome as you *points to you*… and… PEACE OUT! :) :) :)

~ RosesOfGold


End file.
